Sirius Disowned
by EternallyJaded1
Summary: Sirius has always acted as though it was his choice to leave his parents. But was it really? The story of Sirius' disownment. One shot. REWORKED


**One of my archived stories, reworked slightly. Sorry for the short length. Enjoy! ~EternallyJaded**

Sirius lay on his bed staring at the ornately decorated black and gold streaked ceiling above him, various pictures of muggle girls in bikinis, motorbikes and Gryffindor emblems littering his bedroom walls. He was grounded again. This time for punching Regulus in the face; his parents wouldn't have minded so much but he had had his wand in his right hand and decided to use his left to throw the punch. They frowned upon fist fights because of their inferior non-magical connotations.

"Piss off, Regulus." Sirius sneered coldly as his brother entered his sanctuary, permanent scowl and obviously bruised eye marring his otherwise attractive face. "This had better be important or I'll do the same to the other one."

He indicated the purple blotches covering the left side of Regulus' face as he spoke and commended himself internally for the excellent punch as he flinched in response. Recovering himself quickly he returned Sirius' icy tone. "'Mother wishes to speak with you." He spat before turning on his heel and leaving just as suddenly as he had come.

Sirius sighed- "_mother wishes to speak with you_" was never a good omen. He dragged himself off his bed and leap-frogged down the two flights of stairs to the front room where his mother and father were both waiting. They sat rigidly on the black leather sofa taking up most of the small room looking both solemn and extremely intimidating. Regulus had confined himself to the corner of the room to watch the imminent spectacle and Sirius had to fight the urge to punch him again.

"Sit down, Sirius," his father drawled tightly, keeping his hands still on his lap but motioning with a flick of his eyes to the hideous green armchair opposite them. It was not a request, it was an order and for once in his life Sirius obeyed.

"Sirius, we respect that you are almost of age and able to make your own decisions so we will be blunt with you: It is time for you to decide once and for all where your loyalties lie." Mrs Black's dead voice betrayed no hint of emotion as she delivered her ultimatum. Despite himself, Sirius found himself searching her eyes for some tiny flicker of humanity which he knew would not be there. Sure enough, all he found in those glassy orbs was a darkness as deep as her name.

"Please be more specific, mother dearest," He spat back sarcastically immediately feeling walls of defence go up around him. His parents looked neither annoyed or surprised at his response, they had come to expect this kind of behaviour from the black sheep of the family. But more than that, they didn't look _anything_; still composed and statuesque and completely and utterly blank.

"I thought that it was perfectly obvious what your mother meant." His father replied in his perpetually bored voice, "You most choose either to follow your most noble Slytherin heritage..." He left a purposeful drawn-out pause for tension, "Or betray it. By continuing to associate with those blood-traitor freaks that you so naively call _friends_." He sneered at the word and Sirius felt anger bubbling in his stomach. How dare his parents speak to him like a child? To insult the only people who had ever cared about him simply because they were not snivelling, blood obsessed charlatans?

"Never, I would never abandon them!" He snarled back, just as fiercely. Finally his mother snapped, standing suddenly as if she was trying to intimidate him.

"Sirius you are a Black! You are a pure blood and you must learn to accept who you are!" It had only taken a second for her to become hysterical but it seemed like there was no going back. Her eyes flew wide in rage, her voice split and her entire body seemed to shake with some irrepressible fury.

"Mother, I have accepted who I am." Sirius responded as calmly as he could muster, knowing his words would have more effect if it seemed as though she was the unreasonable one. These were the words he had always known and longed to speak. They were the key to liberation and his answer to freedom. "I am not a Death Eater, and I never will be. I am a blood traitor and I will not dessert my friends."

At his words Mrs Black let out a hideous shriek and moved towards him as if she were about to draw her wand. If he had been the type to get scared, he was certain it would have been terrifying. But before his mother had the chance to curse him, his father stuck out a sharp silent arm to restrain her. Somehow he managed to remain entirely composed, cold, dead despite the anger that undoubtedly lay just under the surface. The smooth mirror between them was obvious and one Sirius couldn't help but feel a certain horror for, only serving to restore his stoic edge.

"Sirius, you understand that in choosing to remain with that scum you hang around with you have agreed to sever all ties with this family?" His quiet words should have hurt but instead they were met with a silence and finally an affirmative nod. "Very well, you have two hours to get out of my house. I will have no more to do with you." And without so much as a last regretful glance at the boy he had once called a son, he swept out of the sitting room and disappeared forever.

It was his mother who surprised him. Free from her restraint she looked momentarily lost as her anger retreated through many indistinguishable emotions until it settled on one suspiciously accepting. Another step towards Sirius brought her extremely close to his face and as she stood staring up at him he recognised the look all to well. His stomach knotted uncomfortably as he realised that his mothers eyes were full of pure, concentrated hatred. "I had thought there was some hope for you, Sirius." Her words were full of the same spectral abhorrence her face displayed as she spoke her final words, "Evidently I was wrong."

With that she too left him, alone with only Regulus' gloating remaining to look forward too. But to Sirius' surprise his brother went to leave without so much as a victorious look. In fact there may even have been a hint of pity on his usually sadistic features. "I'll handle this," he said to Sirius as he passed sounding ever so cool and distant, "And don't thank me, this is last thing I will ever do for you."

As Sirius returned to his room to gather some of the things there he considered precious an ambiguous feeling of peace and sadness hit him. He had always imagined that the day he was disowned would be the happiest day of his life -in fact he had frequently bragged about how he would go out in style- but instead he felt strangely empty. Although he had hated the blasted house and his heinous relatives there was something humanly comforting about having somewhere to return to, even if you weren't really welcome. But he shook those thoughts away and began to assist his parents in removing all traces of himself from the house he had never called home.

It only took five minutes for Sirius to be walking down the hall, bag slung carelessly over one shoulder. Hearing a mumbled voice from inside the tapestry room he wandered reluctantly to the doorway and found his mother standing alone, hair falling from her usually neat bun in greying waifs. Trying to ignore a rising feeling of regret, he watched his mother draw her wand and aim it squarely at the place on the tapestry displaying his name. With a manic but derisive laugh and a deft flick of her wand she had blasted his name of that damned wall and out of the Black family history. Just like that Sirius Black no longer officially existed. Just like that, everything had changed.


End file.
